charlierulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonstarlets
The Dragonstarlets are a subset of the Old School. They are members who participated in a seven year (2001-2008) Dungeons and Dragons campaign set in a futuristic fantasy sci-fi setting. In addition to the standard seven members, Miller was temporarily part of the group. 'Members' Charlie * The Dungeon Master, Charlie wrote the adventures, populated the game world, itemized treasure and ran the NPCs. Nick * Nick's character “Mark” was a founding member of the group. “Mark” was a fighter type human who fought with a pair of sub-machine guns and occasionally a greatsword. The self-declared 'Goo Master', he was never without an ooze-like space suit which enhanced his strength and caused him to hover a foot above the floor at all times. He filled the role of de-facto leader in the party insomuch as chaos can be wrangled. His power gaming set the bar against which all character optimization should be measured and his character endured numerous and repeated nerfs to scale back his godlike power level to merely “overwhelming.” Matt * Matt's character Rain was a founding member of the group.Rain was a gnomish mechanist who later became a technomancer and entered combat with trepidation, powerful magic, a pistol and a wrench. Rain was an insane individual with an enduring and arbitrary hatred of orphans. As Rain progressed in capability he transitioned from tinkering with machines into tinkering with reality itself. Through a series of increasingly ridiculous experiments that systemically disenfranchised nature, Rain developed a personal enmity with the physical incarnations of Physics and Causality. When confronted with danger Rain preferred a back row approach to combat and relied almost entirely on fantastical magic items to protect him. Tom * Tom's character Syriss was a founding member of the group. Syriss was a Pershalan (cat person) pilot who also dabbled in light skirmisher classes. During the course of the adventure Syriss' biology was repeatedly modified in irreversible ways until he was a completely different creature. By the end of the adventure Syriss was a Cyborg Vampiric Pershalan with a soul and a symbiotic relationship with a plant that had replaced his bloodstream. Syriss approached combat with a multi-barreled rail machine gun. He later adopted a pair of Artifact Greatswords taked from the corpse of the lord of the first layer of Hell. Mike * Mike played three characters throughout Dragonstar. * Ion, his first character, was a founding member of the group. Ion was a sentient resonance of levitating crystals arranged in a vaguely humanoid form. Ion confronted his foes with a single heavy laser cannon and many sarcastic insults. Unfortunately, he met his end at the tendrils of a tremendous sentient amoeba. * Mike's second character Sergeant was very similar to Ion, but was motivated purely by financial gain. To his great regret, he eventually betrayed his former allies for money. It didn't end well for him. * Qual, the third and final character played by Mike, was a mercury dragon. Mercury dragons, despite being the smallest and most agile of the dragons, are still DRAGONS. Qual approached combat with vicious claws and bites and the occasional breath weapon. He focused on defense and became the primary tank of the group. Towards the end of the game he was more heavily armored than most capital space ships. Emily * Emily's character Miko joined the group during the liberation of Slave Pershal. She was a member of sub-race of Pershalans who had been toughened by generations of institutionalized enslavement. As a cat girl and a barbarian, Miko approached combat with the quintessential weapon of her species, the Giant Hammer (Though Miko's was basically a rocket engine on a stick). Miko was also tough enough to shrug off being hit by a truck going 60 mph without even feeling it. Despite this incredibly durability she was unconcerned with defense and primarily just took attacks to the face. This left her vulnerable to inaccurate but exceedingly damaging attacks, to the endless chagrin of the player below. Chance * Chance's character Rishon was a bonus character. Though, he joined the group late in the adventure, he may hold the group record for damage taken, due to his irreversable one way link to Miko, which caused him to absorb a large fraction of the damage Miko took. Category:All Category:Friendesignations Category:Charlie Category:Nick Category:Tom Category:Mike Category:Chance Category:Matt Category:Emily